fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haru Hayashi
Overview Haru is the 4th guild master of Gaia forest. She uses Plant Magic and Green Magic. Appearance Haru is a tall young woman who has chocolate brown hair that is put in a braid and has light forest green eyes. She has soft creamy skin and her guild mark is located on her ankle in a mint green color.nharu wears an everyday kimono that is a light green with vines and roses all around it. Personality haru is a compassionate person who loves nature. She is a peaceful and wise individual who is a good mediator. Haru is motherly to everyone in the guild since she sees them as the children she could never have since she wasn't able to have kids. She is also protective of the members of the guild and will do anything in her power to protect them. Haru is empathetic and is a person who will always listen to a persons problems and give them advice. She loves nature and hates seeing it get destroyed for greedy purposes such as clearing a forest out to build for more money. Background haru was daughter of a florist who lived in a small village. When she was ten her favorite forest to play in was burned down by a reckless fire Mage and also killed her mother who was killed by a fallen tree. At that time was when her magic manifested as the fauna around her started sprouting from the ground. Not having any relatives she ran away because the village only brought her sad memories. At the age of twelve she stumbled into the gaia forest guild hungry and exhausted. When they helped her recover she decided to join since it felt like home. She looked up to the third guild master and would always help around the guild and take care of people that were in need. After learning plant magic from her master she started taking missions that had to do with helping restore things such as destroyed forest and gathering ingrediants for medicine. At the age of 16 she started taking missions that had to do with defeating monsters and would try to peaceful defeat them which gave her a claw like scar on her back. After that she would defeat the monsters by poisening them that she created with herbs and the plants around her. At the age of 20 she was nominated for the s class exam. The goal was to find the grave of the first master and to gain her blessing by going through the trial she chooses. harus was to kill the man who burned down the forest her mother died in. The trial took place in a dream state caused by the first masters spirit when she found her grave which was a huge tree that her she her spirit inhibited. Haru easily defeated the Mage but couldn't kill him as she would have been no better than him which was her true trial was to forgive ,move on and give mercy. After waking up she found a glass rose sprouting from the ground which was proof of her passing. At the age of thirty she became guild master after the third master died of old age Magical and natural abilites Green Magic Grand Forest Haru creates a forest area around her to fight in. Tree cocoon Haru creates a large cocoon of trees around her to block attacks. The power it has depends on how much magic she puts into it. [[Plant Magic|'Plant Magic']]